1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a setting for jewelry, and more particularly it relates to a setting for multiple gemstones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jewelry including diamonds and gemstones are widely known. Because precious and semi-precious gemstones are expensivexe2x80x94typically, the larger the stone, the more expensive the stonexe2x80x94, it is also known to use several smaller stones fitted together to resemble one large stone.
The traditional setting for fitting together several small stones to resemble one large stone is a cup- or bowl-shaped setting. The cup shape provides a great deal of security in preventing the stones from coming loose or falling out.
However, there are drawbacks to the traditional cup setting. First, the stones sit in the cup up to (or nearly up to) their girdles. Because the cup setting is made from metal, it is opaque and does not allow light to enter the stones from the bottom or the sides. As a result, stones held in such a setting will not sparkle as much as if they were in separate prong settings, owing to the reduced amount of light that can enter the stone and be reflected internally. Also, conventional stones in a prong setting appear larger than they really are, owing to the optical illusion created by the stone""s brilliance and the prongs themselves. Generally, the prongs visually interact with scintillations near the edges of the stones to make the stones appear that they are as wide in diameter as the prongs. However, this effect is lost on cup-set multiple stones; because the setting is opaque metal, the stones are given a very clear and distinct boundary by the cup and thus cannot exhibit the illusion of appearing bigger than they actually are. Moreover, the cup setting hides the bulk of the stone below the table, thus creating the appearance that the stones are not very large. Prong settings have thus far been impractical for use with multiple stones because there is insufficient security imparted to the stones, i.e., they can easily fall out of the setting.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a setting for multiple gemstones that allows greater amounts of light to enter the stones.
It is another object of the invention to provide a setting for multiple gemstones that displays a greater amount of the stones themselves.
It is another object of the invention to provide a setting for multiple gemstones that enable the stones to appear bigger than they actually are.
It is another object of the invention to provide a setting for multiple gemstones that securely hold the stones together in the setting.
The above and other objects are fulfilled by the invention, which is a unitary setting for multiple gemstones. That is, the setting can be made as a single piece of metal from a single casting. The setting includes a first set of prongs emanating from a central focal point. Each of the first prongs contacts and is adapted to fold or be bent over ends of two adjacent gemstones. The first set of prongs press the gemstones together and thereby securing the gemstones to the setting. Each of the first set of prongs is interconnected by a set of respective bars connecting each of the first prongs to another point substantially central to the first prongs above the first focal point from which all the prongs emanate. The first set of prongs presses the gemstones together and against the set of bars.
The invention preferably further includes a second set of prongs projecting from the same central focal point as the first prongs. Second prongs may extend as high as the first set of prongs, or they may extend to a lesser extent than the first set of prongs. The second set of prongs are not folded over the gemstones. The second prongs may ancillarily support the gemstones under the girdles of the gemstones, or they may be merely decorative. Both the first and second sets of prongs are disposed substantially equidistantly around the setting. Preferably, the second prongs are disposed substantially equidistantly around the setting and are interleaved among the first set of prongs in an alternating pattern. The inventive setting is particularly adapted to support three gemstones, preferably pie-cut or marquis-cut gemstones.
The invention also includes a combination of pie-cut or marquis-cut gemstones and the inventive prong setting described above.